The Destruction of Anna's Grotto
Bill, John, and Max led Anna, her big brother Hans (he's a good guy in this fanmake), and her little brothers Hiro Hamada and Tommy Pickles back to Anna's grotto. "Bill, why can't you and the others just tell me and my brothers what this is all about?" Anna asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Bill said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, John and Max pointed ahead and Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy gasped in amazement at the statues of Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo Tomago, and Kimi Finster. "Oh! Bill! John, Max, you're the best!" Anna exclaimed happily as she and her brothers gave the lizard and two mice a hug. They went over to the statues and examined them. "It looks just like him!" Anna said dreamily as she walked around the statue. "It even has her eyes!" Hans added in excitement. Hiro giggled and said, "Why, Gogo, run away with you?" Tommy sighed and said, "Oh! This is all so sudden!" Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy then laughed and spun around in joy, but they stopped when they saw Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Anna and Hans exclaimed in shock and in unison. "Dad!" Hiro exclaimed in shock. "Daddy!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. Bill, John, and Max hid quickly. Eddie was a few feet behind Ranger Audubon. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable forest ranger! I set certain rules and I expect those to rules to be obeyed!" Ranger Audubon said angrily. Anna bit her lip and began to explain "But, father, we--" "Is it true you rescued a human mountaineer, a human Keyblade Wielder, a teenage human girl, and a young human girl from drowning?" Ranger Audubon demanded. "Dad, we had to!" Hiro said. "Contact between the human world and the ice world is strictly forbidden! Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ranger Audubon scolded. "They would've died!" Tommy protested. "Four less humans to worry about!" Ranger Audubon shouted. "You don't even know them!" Hans snapped angrily. "Know them? I don't have to know them! They're all the same!" Ranger Audubon shouted, "Spineless, savage, ax-picking ice miners! Incapable of any feeling--" That did it for Anna, who couldn't hold it anymore. "FATHER, WE LOVE THEM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy gasped as Anna covered her mouth. Bill, John, Max, and Eddie gasped as well. Ranger Audubon looked stunned. "No!" Ranger Audubon gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? They're humans! You're snow people!" "I don't care!" Anna shouted. "That goes double for me!" echoed Hans. "Me too!" added Hiro. "Me three!" added Tommy. "So help me, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy, I am going to get through to you!" Ranger Audubon said menacingly. "And if this is the only way, so be it!" With that, Ranger Audubon took out his scepter. Ranger Audubon's scepter glowed. Eddie, Max, John, and Bill gasped and ran for cover. Despite Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's pleas, Ranger Audubon destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statues. He pointed his scepter at them. "FATHER/DAD/DADDY, NO!!!" Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy shouted in unison. But it was too late. The statues were destroyed, blasted into piles of rubble. Anna looked down and began to sob into her face. Hiro and Tommy began to cry, as well. But Hans was consoling his younger siblings. Ranger Audubon's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own children and sadly walked out of Anna's grotto. Eddie walked over to Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy and said, "Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, I..." "Just go away." Anna said, sobbingly. Eddie, Bill, John, and Max sadly walked away and gave her and her brothers some alone time by herself while the Norwegian girl, the Japanese boy, and the toddler were weeping and the prince of the Southern Isles was comforting them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Fanmake Combination Category:Fanmake Combination Scenes